magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Mahou no Mako-chan: Episode List
1- "hatsukoi" ("First Love") (初恋) Airdate: November 02, 1970 2- "umi yori ai wokomete" ("Love Transcends the Sea") (海より愛をこめて) Airdate: November 09, 1970 3- "karatachi gakuen" ("Karatachi High") (からたち学園) Airdate: November 16, 1970 4- "atarashi i me" ("A New Seedling") (新しい芽) Airdate: November 23, 1970 5- "ubawa reta maryoku" ("The Stolen Magical Powers") (奪われた魔力) Airdate: November 30, 1970 6- "saikai no namida" ("Tears of Reunion") (再会の涙) Airdate: December 07. 1970 7- "omokage no nin" ("Person in The Reflection") (面影の人) Airdate: December 14, 1970 8- "santa ha doko ni" ("Where is Santa") (サンタは何処に) Airdate: December 21, 1970 9- "minato ga oka no ketsu to" ("Hill Fight at the Port") (港が丘の決斗) Airdate: December 28, 1970 10- "gakuen no hoshi" ("Star of the School") (学園の星) Airdate: January 04, 1971 11- "nige naide jimu !" ("Do not run away, Jim!") (逃げないでジム!) Airdate: January 11, 1971 12- "umi nohibiki" ("Sound of the Sea") (海のひびき) Airdate: January 18, 1971 13- "papa to deto" ("Date with Father") (パパとデート) Airdate: January 25, 1971 14- "samayō seishun" ("Lost Youth") (さまよう青春) Airdate: February 01, 1971 15- "ashita ni kake ru toranpetto" ("Trumpet Bet Tomorrow") (明日に賭けるトランペット) Airdate: February 08, 1971 16- "seifuku haiyayo" ("I Dislike Uniforms") (制服はいやよ) Airdate: February 15, 1971 17- "yuki no yoru ni fue ga kie ru" ("I Hear the Whistle in the Night of the Snow") (雪の夜に笛が聞える) Airdate: February 22, 1971 18- "shibukino nakano futari" ("Two People in the Snow Storm") (しぶきの中の二人) Airdate: March 01, 1971 19- "kiken na nengoro" ("Dangerous Adolescence") (危険な年頃) Airdate: March 08, 1971 20- "suchuwadesu to pairotto" ("Stewardness and Pilot") (スチュワーデスとパイロット) Airdate: March 15, 1971 21- "usotsuki gakuen" ("The Liar School") (うそつき学園) Airdate: March 22, 1971 22- "dareka ga yon deiru" ("Who is Calling") (誰かが呼んでいる) Airdate: March 29, 1971 23- "sokuseki kyupiddo" ("The Cupid who can Improvise") (即席キューピッド) Airdate: April 05, 1971 24- "atashiha dare nano ?" ("Who am I?") (あたしは誰なの?) Airdate: April 12, 1971 25- "yama nokanatahe" ("To the Other side of the Mountain") (山のかなたへ) Airdate: April 19, 1971 26- "itazura ōji" ("The Mischevious Prince") (いたずら王子) Airdate: April 26, 1971 27- "akai gyarakku" ("Red Garack") (赤いギャラック) Airdate: May 03, 1971 28- "gurando no tenshi" ("Grand Angel") (グランドの天使) Airdate: May 10, 1971 29- "onegaishima ~ su !" ("Please~!") (おねがいしま～す!) Airdate: May 17, 1971 30- "ningyohime" ("Mermaid Princess") (人魚姫) Airdate: May 24, 1971 31- "shūten no ōsama" ("Prince of the Finishing Line") (終点の王様) Airdate: May 31, 1971 32- "iki teiru ruru" ("Ruru who is still Living") (生きているルル) Airdate: June 07, 1971 33- "ko jika machi wo iku" ("Walking along Kojika Street") (子ジカ街を行く) Airdate: June 14, 1971 34- "sasakureno uta" ("The Wavering Song") (ささくれの歌) Airdate: June 21, 1971 35- "shachō shichihenge" ("Chief's Seven Transformations") (社長七変化) Airdate: June 28, 1971 36- "inochi uri masu" ("I Sell Lives") (命売ります) Airdate: July 05, 1971 37- "hajimeteno kuchibeni" ("First Lipstick") (はじめての口紅) Airdate: July 12, 1971 38- "janguru banchō" ("Jungle Leader") (ジャングル番長) Airdate: July 19, 1971 39- "Mao does not Die" ("mao shina naide") (マオ死なないで) Airdate: July 26, 1971 40- "hanayome ninaru kenkyū" ("Study on how to become Brides") (花嫁になる研究) Airdate: August 02, 1971 41- "meguriai" ("Re-encounter") (めぐりあい) Airdate: August 08, 1971 42- "tattahitotsuno kiroku" ("Just one Record") (たったひとつの記録) Airdate: August 16, 1971 43- "yūrei gasokoniiru" ("There is a Spirit") (幽霊がそこにいる) Airdate: August 23, 1971 44- "e nonai arubamu" ("An Album without Pictures") (絵のないアルバム) Airdate: August 30, 1971 45- "nichiyōbi noaitsu" ("Sunday Fellow") (日曜日のあいつ) Airdate: September 06, 1971 46- "Monster's Tears (Part 1)" ("yōkai no namida ( zenpen )") (妖怪の涙(前編)) Airdate: September 13, 1971 47- "yōkai no namida ( kōhen )" ("Monster's Tears (Part 2)") (妖怪の涙(後編)) Airdate: September 20, 1971 48- "mata au nichi made" ("Till the Day we meet again") (また逢う日まで) Airdate: September 27, 1971 Category:Mahou no Mako-chan Page